Hellsing's new card and Alucard's Love
by suki.shah
Summary: During a mission Seras nearly loses her life but then a mysterious girl rescues her, not only does she have lots of hidden secrets but she has stolen something, something which can never be given back. Integra forces her to join her organisation and things are starting to look up for everyone but then it slowly goes down hill...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I had written this story when I first wrote 'She's Mine!' most of the sections in this story will be original but some parts will have been edited out just so you know because those parts were a bit too (how would I say this) childish for you readers? I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Normal POV

"Now, where are the mice hiding?" a deep voice chuckled

A man in red and a petite blonde made their way to the entrance of the towering building: Battersea Power Station. The two were followed by a group of mercenary who were shaking in their boots, they were literally wetting themselves because they were right in the middle of a FREAKS 'nest' and as you might have known the mercenary were quite the scaredy-cats. The man in red: also known as Alucard kicked open the doors, breaking them in the process.

The building was suppose to be abandoned but the FREAKS saw it as a promising nest and settled in to produce and grow their offspring; but Hellsing wasn't going to allow that because it was their duty to rid this world of foul creatures such as themselves and also because quite recently a Human had bought it intending to build it into something like a hotel which would be profitable for him.

As they all cautiously entered (except for Alucard) the sound of a door closing echoed through the corridor, the four giant chimneys started to let out steam.

"Uh oh, someone's being naughty" Alucard smirked

The FREAKS turned on the power station so that their comrades could see the signal (the steam) and come to their aid. By the looks of the rooms from either side of the corridor, the freaks had frantically moved deeper into the building.

Alucard grinned ear to ear, he loved it when they ran, it was like a sport for him. The group travelled deeper into the station until they finally came into the middle of the building; they stood in an open square space.

At the far end were six doors: all were blocked. The freaks couldn't break through the doors, which led to the other half of the station. Seras felt a pang of pity hit her for the FREAKS; she knew all too well just how her beloved Master got his kicks.

"So this where you all were trying to escape to!" Alucard clapped slowly, mocking them "you cornered yourselves so that it would be easier for me to kill you all"

Fear flashed on their faces. Even the Captain of the mercenary (who was an oaf) Pip Bernadotte had noticed that the elder vampire was a bit off. Alucard was not the sarcastic type. His little Childe, Seras Victoria knew the reason behind her Master's behavior; he was pissed off at this certain group of FREAKS because they had managed to escape form him _three times_. _But not today_.

There were in total fourteen FREAKS. Six females (four blondes and three brunets) and eight males but… one was missing. To be specific the 'pack leader' was missing.

He was a well built, tall and muscular. He had a sort of brownish reddish eye colour, his hair were blonde and he had a rather deep voice, and he had aristocratic features. He went by the name Edward (No, not Edward Cullen from Twilight).

Alucard pointed his Casull at the female leader, a loud bang went off and the female fell to the floor and turned to ashes. The seven males fear was forgotten as fury took over them; they growled at Alucard for killing one of their mates. They started to circle him as the snapped their jaws at him whilst the remaining females lashed at Seras and mercenary.

The males launched themselves at Alucard in hope to over power him, but Alucard grabbed one FREAKS head and crushed it in his very hands. He then grabbed one by the neck and broke his neck, splitting it from its body. Alucard then slammed down his boot onto one of the Freak's chest and slowly put pressure on it crushing the male under him.

Two of them started to retreat but Alucard shot them down effortlessly; Alucard's tendrils then impaled the other two.

As Alucard finished off the last of the males he turned to his right to find that the humans and his Police Girl were having trouble with the last female. She hissed and clawed at them, Alucard sighed and carelessly shot the last one. What they all had failed to notice was that the pack leader, _Edward_ had returned with backup. He snuck behind Seras and grabbed her. One hand went to her neck and the other snaked around her waist.

"Move and she dies!" growled Edward

None of the Humans moved they knew that Edward was not bluffing; from behind Edward came five males and four females. Their eyes widened at the sight of their comrades and mates, slowly their eyes narrowed and they started to growl at Alucard and the mercenary.

"Drop your weapons" Edward commanded

The mercenary did so without hesitation, even Alucard. The elder vampire glared at the Edward who had taken his Childe as a hostage but what Edward failed to remember was that Alucard still had his Jackal hidden in his breast pocket.

Edward gestured them to move to the right corner, slowly as the Wild Geese came back to their senses they complied, but not Alucard.

"Alucard! Do you wish to lose your Childe?" Edward barked

"Hmph, you think that I'm going to let you live after touching my Childe with your _filthy hands_… you must be more daft than those Humans" Alucard laughed

Edward growled and aimed his fangs for Seras' fragile jugular; Seras' eyes widened and she let out a shivery gasp then the sound of something being crushed filled the air.

Everyone tensed, Seras' knees started to shake and she fell to the ground, as for Edward he was on the ground before Seras; his body twitched before turning to dust. A young girl stood over his remains, blood and flesh on her black leather boot, just before Edward could sink his fangs in Seras _she literally flew_ out of no where and kicked him in the head and crushing it in the process.

All of the FREAKS panicked and retreated to the Humans and Alucard's side; Seras was still in shock and didn't move. Slowly the girl turned and faced them all. She was a high schooler; she wore black trousers, a white shirt and a blue tie with some sort of white dove symbol just under the knot of her tie.

She had long jet-black hair that she had put in a ponytail with a right-sided fringe and a bit of loose hair on that was dangling left side: she was about five foot six, she had a round shaped jaw and she had a soft eye shape but they were filled with _rage_. Her eyes were absolutely _extraordinary_. Her left eye was a bright baby blue and her right eye was a steel green like colour. She was wearing a pair of white beats headphones over her head and whatever she was listening to was very angry because even Pip could hear it clearly, and he was a good few feet away from her.

_**~DESTRUCTION**__ BECOMES ALL THAT WE NEED! ~_

She then bolted towards the FREAKS and snapped one of the females head off that was nearing Pip, the other FREAKS started to shake and scream.

_~JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHTTTTTT YOU HAD IT FIGURED OUT, THAT'S WHEN THE WAVE OF __**TERROR **__COMES CRUSHING DOWN! ~_

Some FREAKS dared to try and pass her but unfortunately that was a foolish act because when two males and two females tried to pass her from either side she swiftly killed them by putting a bullet through their thick skulls. Alucard eyed her sliver beauties, they looked similar to Alucard's Casull but the only difference was that they were smaller than the Casull (they definitely weighed a lot less) and the writing style was a little different. The one in her right hand said "Bloody Rose" and the other said, "Audie (Audie means noble strength) is here"; and a chain at the butt of the guns connected the guns together.

The two males cowered at the sight of the remains of their friends, one screamed out but his infernal screaming came to a halt as the girl some how impaled him through the heart with her bare hands, this surprised everyone since a Human does not have the strength to impale someone through the heart with their _bare_ hands. The other male wet himself and became paralyzed by fear.

_~AND JUST WHEN YOU THINK THE __**PAIN**__ IS TOO MUCH TO TAKEEE YOU'RE WAY TOO FUCKING LATE! ~_

She glared at the last male and charged towards him.

The male snapped out of it and threw a punch and unfortunately for him she caught it. He tried to pull back but she slowly crushed his hand, he gave out a cry, he then tried to kick her but she kicked him in the kneecap: shattering it in the process.

He then fell to the ground on his good knee and wept "Why? Why are you doing this-" but before he could finish she ripped off his head.

_~WHEN YOUR EYES GO __**DEAD**__, THE __**HELL**__ WE SEND YOU TO __**WILL SEEM LIKE HEAVEN INSTEAD**__! ~_

The last remaining female ran towards her with vampiric speed but the girl saw through her and simply Mawashi-geried her; the female went flying to the other side falling near Alucard; but before she could move the girl curb stomped on her head.

_~AN EYE FOR AN EYE. FALL TO YOUR KNEES. __**MOTHERFUCKER**__ TELL ME HOW DO YOU __**PLEAD**__? ~_

The Wild Geese stared at her in horror and Alucard stared at her fascinated, and as for poor Seras she had snapped out of it when the males screamed out in horror. She had seen only half of the gory scene that played before her. The girl stood there on the remains of the last female, she breathed heavily and stared at the ground before straightening up and leaving. But before she passed Seras a voice cried out.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Seras called

_**~GUILTY**__ AS CHARGED. __**MOTHERFUCKER**__ TELL ME HOW DO YOU PLEAD? __**GUILTY**__ AS CHARGED. ~_

The girl just passed Seras as if she wasn't even there.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Seras called out louder

_~JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD IT FIGURED OUT THAT'S WHEN THE WAVE OF __**TERROR**__ COMES CRASHING DOWN! ~_

"Hello!" Seras called out louder

_~AND JUST WHEN YOU THINK THE __**PAIN**__ IS TOO MUCH TO TAKE YOUR WAY TOO __**FUCKING**__ LATE! ~_

Seras stood up and clenched her fists "Hey can you hear me!"

_~WHEN YOUR EYES GO __**DEAD**__, THE __**HELL**__ WE SEND YOU TO WILL __**SEEM LIKE HEAVEN INSTEAD! ~**_

Those lyrics line made Alucard chuckle lightly.

_~SO WHEN YOU'RE TRAPPED IN YOUR OWN __**HELL**__ YOU DON'T WONDER WHY, __**BECAUSE… ~**_

Seras was about to scream out again but then the girl spoke before her "I can hear you just fine" she had a very serious tone and even though she didn't stop walking Seras was still pleased that the girl had at least given her an answer.

_~LIFE SUCKS AND THEN __**YOU DIEEEE! ~**_

Seras' eyes widened when realizing that the girl wasn't going to sit and chat with her.

_~LIFE SUCKS AND THEN YOU DIE. SO LIVE IT UP, __**WHO GIVES A FUCK?**__ LETS TEAR IT UP TONIGHT! ~_

"Wait!" Seras held out a hand

_~LIFE SUCKS AND THEN YOU DIE. SO LIVE IT UP, WHO GIVES A FUCK? __**LETS TEAR IT UP TONIGHTTTTTT! ~**_

The girl was about to take a step out but Alucard came in her way "Hello there" he purred.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and summer saluted over him and this took poor Alucard back. He watched her walk away and just as he was about to grab her wrist Integra called "**Alucard, where are you? You're supposed to have finished the mission by now! Come here now!**" she growled

Alucard clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before materializing to Integra's office.

* * *

Integra POV

I puffed on my cigar while staring out at the landscape before my eyes. What the hell was taking so long, normally by now they would've finished.

"**Alucard, where are you? You're supposed to have finished the mission by now! Come here now!**" I growled

I felt through our link that I had interrupted something and now Alucard was pissed at me. _How dare he. _I should be the one angry since he was late on both finishing the mission and disobeying my orders.

Alucard materialized a few feet away from me. He stood there as emotionless as ever and stared at nothing in particular. I turned to face him.

"Alucard, please explain to me why you have not finished this mission" I asked while pinching the bridge of my nose

"We had killed off all of the FREAKS but then a lame excuse of a back-up came and the pack leader Edward took Police Girl as hostage. He was going to suck her dry but then he was interrupted" Alucard began

"Yes please go on," I said waving my hand

"A teenage girl fly kicked him and crushed his head killing him in the process" Alucard smirked "She then killed off the rest of the FREAKS but before I could interrogate her you summoned me" Alucard's smirk faltered

"Wait, so you mean to tell me a little girl had to help you finish the mission" I asked irritated "where did she go? Does she know anything? And how long was she there?"

Before Alucard could answer Pip barged in "Good evening Sir Integ-"

"Mr. Bernadotte, how many times to I have to remind you to knock before you enter," I shouted at him

"Oh… Ugh sorry Sir" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head "Anyway I'm here to report Sir"

"Very well tell me your side of how the mission was," I commanded whilst taking a rather long drag

Pip nodded "Well things were going as planned but then Mignonette was taken as a hostage and then the next thing I know this girl killed all the targets and left"

"And you didn't try to stop her?" I scoffed as I took a step forward

"Well Mr. Alucard did but then he stopped everything he was doing and vanished into thin air" Pip answered with his hands up a little

At that moment I realized that Seras was there "And as for you Police Girl I expect you to be more stronger, please for your own sake start to drinking blood so that next time this doesn't happen, if that mysterious girl wasn't there for you, what would've happened?"

Seras' head fell, she stared at the floor glumly "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir"

"Now all of you are dismissed, oh and Alucard before you go please give the details to Walter of how she looked like so that we can get a match," I commanded

As I took my seat my mind wondered to this mysterious girl. Why was she there in the first place? Did she know about vampires? Did she know about Hellsing? No, that cant be. No civilian has ever found out about Hellsing? Will she go and tell someone else? Does she work for an organization as well? How did she even get rid of the FREAKS all by herself? Was she a professional?

Just then Alucard showed me a mental image of the girl, my eyes widened. Was he peering in my mind? Anyway doesn't matter right now, we have to find her at all costs.

* * *

**An hour later**

Normal POV

Walter, Seras and Pip entered Integra's office where she was going through some papers and signing them off. Alucard materialized the moment Walter closed the door.

Walter neared his mistress and cleared his throat "Sir I have found a match and Miss Victoria, Mr. Bernadotte and Alucard have confirmed her to be the one"

Integra nodded "Good"

"_Yuki Fumiko Tauqi_ is a sixteen year old Japan born British citizen, She lives in Holloway, Ronald's Road. She has a Father, Mother, two brothers and a sister. She was adopted into the Tauqi family at the age of eight; there is no other information about her background or her Biological Parents. Her medical record states that she is in perfect health but once had a heart attack during school, the cause of her heart attack is unknown. She has been reported missing three times, once by her Mother and twice by her school" Walter sighed as he read on "Her Mother reported her Husband to the police once saying that he was being _abusive_ and broke her wrist, other than this there is nothing more of significance Sir"

Integra nodded "Alucard, bring her here"

Alucard grinned ear to ear "Yes, My Master" Alucard was thrilled to meet her; she was the first human teenager to catch his attention like this.

Alucard quickly used his third eye to check her home door number before materializing. He appeared in the shadows of her home and scanned the area. Everyone was asleep except for one person. It was Yuki's sister; she was on her phone texting someone. Strangely enough Yuki was nowhere to be found which was strange since it was three in the morning.

Alucard traveled around the house in the shadows trying to find Yuki but there wasn't any trace of her, even the empty plain room that was supposedly Yuki's room was empty: the bed looked untouched for weeks. Alucard appeared in Yuki's room in human form, he breathed in heavily just hoping that the faintest scent would reach him and then it did.

Alucard grinned he recognized this scent from anywhere; her scent was intoxicating. He then followed the scent outside but then it faded away when he came to a road conjunction. Rage surged through Alucard as he realized he wouldn't be able to find Yuki tonight, he then materialized back to Integra's office, empty-handed.

"What? Where is she? Why have you not found her?" Integra bellowed

"She had not been in the house for weeks maybe even months, her room was empty with nothing but a bed and an empty wardrobe, her bed was untouched and her scent was extremely faint. I'm surprised I managed to even catch her scent." Alucard frowned

"Well? Any leads?" Integra asked frantically

"Her scent faded away near a road junction which lead to central London but because of the wind and rain her scent had faded away" Alucard explained

Integra held her head in her hands, she pondered about where this young girl could've gone too, and then it hit her " Wait, you said she hadn't been in that house for weeks, right?"

Alucard arched a brow "Yes?"

"Then why have her parents not reported this?" Integra asked, "Why have they not tried to look for her?"

Walter stepped in "Sir, if I may, Miss Tauqi had gone missing before three times, maybe her Mother or her friends know where she might be?"

"You're right Walter, tomorrow is Wednesday and her school will be open, Alucard, Seras, Pip I want you to go to her Parents and question them about her disappearance and then go her school tomorrow and find her, once you do bring her here" Integra ordered

"But Sir, what if she's not in?" Seras whispered

"Then ask around!" Integra sighed irritated

"Aye, aye captain" Pip saluted Integra

"Yes Sir" Seras beamed

"Master" Alucard bowed

* * *

**The next day: Nine thirty AM **

Normal POV

Pip closed the gate behind him as he entered the front garden, it was quite lush and colorful but the concrete floor ruined it. Seras was dressed in formal wear, a white buttoned up shirt, with a black blazer and pencil skirt. Luckily it was very cloudy so she didn't need to cover up a lot however just to be precautious Alucard made her drink three-blood packs. Alucard wore a red shirt, black blazer and black trousers. He left the top few buttons open and he still wore his orange shades and Pip wore a black buttoned up shirt with a white blazer and white trousers.

Seras pressed the doorbell as she did so the three could hear four musical notes play. No answer. She pressed it again and again the three heard the musical notes play, when Seras heard no movement she knocked on the white plastic door three times. Pip peeped through the windows on the top of the door but he couldn't see much since the glass texture was so blurry. Finally after a third ring someone answered the door.

"Yes Hello, I'm so sorry I was in the garden" a middle-aged woman answered the door; she had only opened the door a few inches and she had a bit of a French accent.

"Hello, we're here to speak to you about your daughter Yuki" Seras smiled politely.

"Yuki?" the women relaxed a bit and opened the door all way.

She was short and fair skinned, and had black shoulder length hair with a few grey streaks. Even though she wore baggy clothes you could tell she was stout. Seras became confused even though the papers said the Mother was French she was wearing 'shalwar kameez' which is the national dress of Pakistan.

"Ah yes we just want to ask a few questions" Seras smiled weakly.

"Please come in" the women welcomed them in.

The three walked in to a hallway, on the right was a cream staircase and on the left were two doors and further down the hallway was the kitchen and garden. The women lead them to the first door that was the sitting room.

The three sat on a black leather three-seater sofa, whilst the mother sat on a single black leather sofa.

"Are you social services?" she asked as she took her seat.

"No, not exactly" Pip muttered.

"Then who are you?" the women panicked.

"We were sent from the government but we are not social services, madam" Alucard grinned, "Do you know where Yuki is right now?"

"Yes, she is in school right now" the mother quickly answered.

"Well you see _ma dame_, our sources tell us that your daughter has been missing for quiet a while" Pip explained to her leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well I do not know where you get your information from _monsieur_ but my daughter is not missing" she replied back.

"Well then why is it that she has not returned back to this house?" Alucard smirked peeking through his lenses.

"Just because she has not come to this house does not mean she is missing, I know where she is so she is technically not missing" the women tried her best not to glare at Alucard but her face betrayed her.

"Is that so" Alucard nodded.

"Are you sure she is school?" Seras asked trying to break their little competition.

"Yes, if she hadn't she would have told me so" the women turned to Seras breaking eye contact with Alucard.

"_Merci pour votre temps (thank you for your time)_" Pip nodded his head a bit as they let themselves out.

* * *

**At Yuki's school**

Seras frowned at the dull looming gates, it reminded her of prison. The three waited in a reception room as they waited for their escort to arrive, the women at the reception said that a _Mrs. Helpon_ would come for them.

Alucard became irritated it had been over half an hour and no one had come for them, on top of that the only sound was of the keyboard buttons being pressed repeatedly and rapidly. Seras knew that if no one came right now then her Master would simply go in to find Yuki by himself.

Finally after five minutes just as Alucard was about to get up and go in: a slender blonde approached the three. She wore something similar to Seras just that her skirt was shorter, much shorter. She had hazel brown eye and a plump face. She had her hair tied up in a bun and she wore a ton of make-up.

She had bags under her eyes, which she tried to cover up with make-up and also dark circles under her eyes that she also tried to cover up with foundation, but _failed_. Pip thought to himself that she was on drugs when he first saw her.

Alucard breathed in but suddenly scrunched his face into a frown; the smell of strong coffee _offended_ his nostrils.

"Sorry for the wait I had to take care of some students. I'm Mrs. Helpon please follow me Mr. Bernadotte, Miss. Victoria and Mr…." She trailed off.

"Mr. Smith" Alucard growled lowly, still annoyed with her bad punctuality.

They passed through a glass door which shut right after Seras passed through, it was _really_ like a prison here. The three were lead down a few staircases and then after a few twist and turns they came to a halt at a dark green door, filled with cards, stickers and some pictures.

"This is Mr. David's classroom he will be with you shortly. He is Yuki's form tutor; he is supposed to keep an eye on her. Now before I leave do you have any questions?" Mrs. Helpon asked

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask you what you think of Yuki? What type of person is she?" Seras quickly questioned before she fled.

Mrs. Helpon's expression turned grave "If you ask me so then let me tell you this, I would not go near that _thing_! She is a ghastly little child and if it were up to me I would have her as far away from me as possible" and with that she turned to her heel and fled.

"Boy, she doesn't like her" Pip joked

Suddenly a man stood before them. He was small, almost as tall as Seras, he had dark brown hair and he had quite the aristocratic features. He was skinny by the looks of it and he wore a really baggy shirt.

"Nice to meet you I am Mr. David, Yuki's form tutor. How may I help you?" anyone could tell he was a very optimistic person by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, we are looking for Yuki but we can't seem to find her. I must say this is a very big school" Seras quickly answered him.

He smiled "Please follow me"

He led them inside his room to a computer. Seras and Pip took a seat but Alucard stood near Mr. David, staring almost eagerly at the screen.

He opened up some sort of application on the computer and typed in her full name. He clicked on her name and all of her information came up: her attendance, her grades, her behavior, her history in the school, her medical record, her date of birth and so on.

He then rapidly scrolled down to her attendance "Ah, here we go. Just as usual she wasn't in for the first lesson P.E. (Physical Education). Every Wednesday first lesson she isn't in and when she is she doesn't take part in it but don't worry it says here she's in for second lesson. Lets see now she has science right now on the second floor"

He then clicked on an orange button on the right side of the screen that started to glow. He stood up and led the way.

After a few awkward minutes of silent walking Pip opened his mouth to speak "Soooo, can you tell us anything about Yuki?"

Mr. David then glanced back at them and smiled almost proudly "Yes, she is an excellent student I have seen so far and I have been teaching for many years. She is very obedient and disciplined; she likes to understand things and she is a very fair and just person. Now that's not what you see everyday in many people" but then he suddenly stopped and Seras nearly walked into him, he was silent for a few moments "It's only a shame that people don't give her the respect that she deserves" he then looked up and continued on walking.

"What do you mean?" Alucard questioned

Again Mr. David stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet "People in this school treat her inhumanly and there's nothing anyone can do about it"

He then continued on walking "But she is strong she can get through this hell, I know she can"

After what felt like hours they came to a big science lab. Alucard, Seras and Pip waited outside whilst Mr. David talked to the teacher inside the classroom. Next to the door where windows and the three could see exactly what was going on inside. There were seven groups some were groups only consisted of girls and some had only boys in it and there were a few groups that had both genders in it, they all wore see through plastic glasses, a lab coat and a pair of gloves. They were dissecting a frog of some sort.

The moment the science teacher got distracted everyone began to whisper to each other and Alucard and Seras could hear every whisper.

"Hey, who are those guys? They all look like a hitman, well except for the _women_" one girl whispered.

"Hey, look at the tall guy with the red shirt! Ain't he _sexy_" another purred.

"Oi, guys apparently they're here for _her_" another boy began.

"Are they going to rape and kill her?" a girl asked almost wishfully.

"Hope they do" a bitch said whilst crossing her arms.

"Oi lads, look at that busty blonde" a male pointed towards Seras.

"Oh I would fuck her hard," a boy purred moving his arms sexually.

Seras' eyes widened and hid behind Alucard, and strangely enough he let in fact he shifted in a position where she was completely hidden from the class. Pip eyed Seras "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No- nothing" Seras stammered

"Hey, I can imagine Ghosty's face when she finds out she's gonna die" one laughed

"Hopefully they'll torture her first" joked the same girl that crossed her arms

"They'll probably will" another added

"Hey remember the time we tried to push her off the roof but she fell on her feet without even a scratch"

"Yeah, told you she wasn't normal"

"What a _freak_!" a boy spat

"Hey where did the busty blonde go, I wanted to take a picture of her so that I could masturbate to her face" the same boy that wanted to corrupt Seras was moving his head around to find her

Seras shook with disgust "Master how much longer do we have to stand here"

"…." Alucard didn't reply

"Master?" Seras peeped over his shoulder to find that he was glaring daggers at that male

"Geez, look at that creepy tall guy" the male trembled

"Oh dude you just pissed yourself," one pointed out

"Oh my god, Becky look at that. He looks even more fit like that"

"Shit I just cummed myself" Becky whispered

"Guys what do you think the other groups are talking about?" asked a small brunet

"I don't know and I don't care" another girl replied bored

"Hey, can I fuck you tonight too?" a tall boy next to the bored girl asked

"Yeah, sure just this time we tae it to the next level"

The boy snaked his arm around her waist "oh I'll take it to the fifth level"

The small brunet spoke again "Can I join in too?"

The tall boy looked at her with hunger "Sure more pussy for me"

The small brunet then laughed, "Hey you know Ghosty is still a virgin"

"Really? Wow all this time I thought she had been raped. Whoa she's the only virgin in this school you know" the bored girl exclaimed

"Well who would wanna fuck her, it'll be like fucking a sex toy" the boy scowled

"No even a sex toy would react, she doesn't react to anything," the brunet mocked

"Yeah even my vibrator reacts more than her," the bored one giggled

In an instant the room went quiet and all went back to room, seconds later Mr. David walked out "There seems to be a problem"

"Sorry?" Pip replied

"Her teacher sent her to get a few things and when she came back another teacher pulled her out and we cant find her" Mr. David apologized

"Well? Where is she?" Alucard growled

Surprisingly Mr. David showed no fear "She was taken out by her P.E. teacher"

"Please lead the way" Seras frantically said

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry I let her out for break since it was nearing the end of break" the tall women apologized

"That's okay, may I quickly use your computer?" Mr. David requested

"Yes, sure its over there" the women pointed behind her to a computer.

Mr. David quickly got to work and checked Yuki's schedule, whilst he was doing that Seras questioned the teacher about Yuki.

"Well to be honest I know nothing about her, I haven't even heard her voice" the teacher shrugged her shoulders "She hardly comes to my lessons and when I ask her why she always just gives me a note"

"Good I found her, she's in her third lesson now" Mr. David interrupted

"Oh that's good, I hope you find her soon" the sports teacher waved.

* * *

Again the same thing happened at the English class, the class started to spread crap around whilst the teachers were speaking to each other.

"Hey, you know Kai tried to kill Ghosty the other day"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah with a metal bat but he failed"

"What a shame" one sighed

"That's the twelfth time he failed"

"Hey, how come you get away with not doing homework" a boy nudged another

"Easy I just fuck the damn slut after school" he smirked

"Lucky" the others muttered

"Remember rule number one: if you didn't do homework or enough work at school just fuck them hard in their pussies and they will do it for you and give you better grades in school" he stated putting one finger up

"Does this rule count even for girls?" a tomboy asked

"Oh yeah it works if you have a sexy body, like if you were Ghosty then it wont work"

"Will this work on Helpon?" a boy asked excited

"Oh yeah I fucked Helpon this morning cuz I didn't do enough work"

"Was she good?"

"Ew no she was all wrinkly" he spat

Alucard growled. He knew that bitch was late for a reason but just as he was about to hypnotize that boy his ears caught something very disgusting. It was so loud even Pip could hear it.

Down the hall way was a girl's toilet and all that could be heard were moans and loud bangs. Pip and Seras looked at the door with wide eyes and Alucard just looked away disgusted. Alucard then used his shadows to scare the two in the toilets.

He heard two gasps and then he heard the ruffling of clothes, then out stepped two girls, this made Pip's cigarette fall from his mouth. The two casually walked away like nothing happened in there.

Then Mr. David walked out empty-handed again "She went to the medical"

Alucard was getting tired of this shit. As they made their way to the medical Pip asked "Um sir if I may ask… Are the teachers aware of the students… uh… behavior?"

"I see you found out about the students activities"

"Yes, unfortunately we have" Alucard growled

"It wasn't always like this" he replied gravely

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Yuki came down from the staircase at the other end of the hallway.

"Ah, finally there she is" Mr. David pointed, "She must have taken the other way to the infirmary. YUKI!"

Yuki stopped in her tracks and turned around. Seras gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand, Pip's smile fell and Alucard's eyes narrowed.

Yuki's cheeks were red, bruised and scratched on top of that blood wept from her head which came and slid down her face. She took slow steps towards us and stopped when she was a few feet away from Mr. David. She had no expression on her face what so ever.

"Yuki this is Mr. Bernadotte, miss. Victoria and Mr. Smith. They've been looking for you all day," Mr. David pointed to each one.

Yuki glanced at each one quickly before lowering her head again.

"Well, do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No I will tend to myself, I've already wasted most of their time already" Yuki's voice was firm just as the three remembered from last night.

"Very well I will lead you to the gates" Mr. David nodded

* * *

**On the way to the Hellsing manor **

Pip drove, whilst Seras, Alucard and Yuki sat in the back. Seras was on the right, Yuki in the middle and Alucard on the left. They were almost at the Hellsing manor and Seras was very uneasy sitting in silence and she was bursting with questions, but weren't they all.

"You know who we are right?" Pip began

"Yes, you are all from the Hellsing organization. You are Pip Bernadotte, to my right is Seras Victoria and to my left is Alucard, you are taking me to the Hellsing manor which is on the out skirts of London to Sir Integra because she wishes to question me about last night" She spoke so formally it actually surprised Seras

"Are you okay?" Seras winced looking at her cheeks

Yuki didn't look at her she just stared at her boots "I'm fine, I just need to clean my face"

"How did that happen?" Alucard growled not angry at Yuki but at the piece of shit that did that to her

Finally Yuki took her eyes off her shoes and looked in Alucard's direction "A fool thought he could kill me with a metallic bat, so he cornered me and called his friends over. It's not that I can't defend myself I just simply don't"

"Why not?" the three asked

"The more I try to defend myself the more he'll keep trying and he's already a nuisance" Yuki stared at the clouds.

"What if one day he brings the whole school on you?" Pip asked concerned

"Then I'll take them all on" She simply put it

Alucard smirked at the girl beside him, she was strong he could tell; the human Mr. David was it? He was right Yuki would make through it.

Alucard's thoughts were interrupted when Seras began to stir "Um, how is it that you know about all of this? You know, Vampires, Ghouls, Hellsing?"

"When one lives in the gutters they can find out anything" Yuki replied "Look at the homeless for example, they too know of Hellsing, Vampires and Ghouls"

"What? really?" Pip asked with raised brows

"You're joking right?" Seras gasped

"I'm not one to joke" Yuki glanced at Seras and back at her feet

"Which reminds me, where do you stay?" Alucard inquired

"I have a small apartment near in Greenford"

"How do you pay the rent?" Seras put her hand on Yuki's shoulder

"I have a part time job, I work more than I should to pay for my rent"

"What! Why don't you stay with your parents?" Seras almost shouted

"You have no need to concern yourself about that Miss. Victoria" Yuki looked into Seras' eyes as she spoke

Seras gasped as she drowned into Yuki's beautiful eyes, Seras felt like she was hypnotized by them "Are you even human?" Seras whispered

Yuki looked away "Yes I am Human. I am nothing but Human"

Finally after a few minutes they arrived at the manor. Pip and Seras left the car but just as Yuki was about to get out Alucard used a shadow to close the door. Yuki turned to look at him and Alucard stared back, he then snaked a arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, he then leaned down and licked her cheeks and the rest of the blood off her face. Yuki was unfazed by this.

But before he let her go he kissed her jugular. Still he got no reaction from her. Yuki left the car and entered the foyer where she met Walter.

Walter gasped at the sight of Yuki he then quickly fled without a word and returned with some medical aid and some tissue. Before anyone could react he had seated Yuki on the stairs and was already tending to her wounds. But to Seras and Pip's surprise her wounds on her cheeks were already healed and the only wound left was the one on her head.

Seras then flipped around to face her master "Master! Did you…?"

Alucard smirked "Did I what?"

Seras narrowed her eyes "Nothing"

When Yuki was all cleaned she helped Walter to put back the medical kit and stood up "Thank you Walter"

Walter almost dropped the medical aid by surprise but caught it "Your welcome Miss. Tauqi"

Walter then quickly put away the things and led them all to Sir Integra's office. He knocked before he entered, once he heard his mistress he opened the doors to the Iron Maidens lair.

They all shuffled in to the sides except for Yuki who just stood there in the centre of the room with her bag on her right shoulder.

Integra was seated in her chair. She took a drag "So. You are Yuki Fumiko Tauqi. Nice to meet you"

"Please, the pleasures all mine" Yuki's voice was emotionless and yet firm.

This was going to be one _hell_ of a conversation.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author's note**

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review it will be very helpful, and as always thank you for reading.**

**Mawashi-geri can be translated as "spin kick", although it is also sometimes referred to as a roundhouse kick. It's a kick used in Japanese martial arts****.**

**Now I named one of **_**her **_**guns name Audie because Audie means noble strength and you will understand why I named it that in the following chapters.**

**I hope you intend to carry on with this story.**

***Bows deeply***** Have a wonderful day/evening/night.**

**Suki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recruiting?

* * *

**They all shuffled in to the sides except for Yuki who just stood there in the centre of the room with her bag on her right shoulder.**

**Integra was seated in her chair. She took a drag "So. You are Yuki Fumiko Tauqi. Nice to meet you"**

"**Please, the pleasure's all mine" Yuki's voice was emotionless and yet firm.**

**This was going to be one **_**hell**_** of a conversation.**

* * *

Integra rested the cigar in-between her thumb and index finger and cocked her head to the side "Please have a seat"

Yuki stepped forward towards the chair in front of her, she dropped her bag to her feet and sat down, resting her right leg on her left knee and crossing her arms.

"Tell me, how is it that someone as young as you knows so much about Freaks, Vampires and Ghouls when half of the world doesn't even believe in their existence?" Integra questioned

Yuki lowered her head lightly and stayed silent as if she was contemplating about something, finally after many minutes she raised her head again "The Hellsing Organization was developed to protect Humans, the Church of England and Humanity. You succeed in only two of those objectives, because you may think you are protecting the people but in reality you are not."

Integra glared at her "how so?"

"Do you know how many homeless people and poor people get sucked dry and turned into ghouls per night?"

Integra's glare faltered and shook her head.

"There is an estimate of Six thousand, four hundred and thirty seven homeless people in London alone; and I cannot even begin to think how many people are in poverty right now. I roughly estimated about twenty to twenty five people per night become victims of these creatures. Unfortunately _they_ being what you would call '_low-class' _are not noticed by the _higher ups _when they go missing."

"And so then you take them out" Integra added

Yuki nodded "Usually where the Freaks set up a nest is usually where the homeless people like to take shelter. Like the Battersea Power Station was a popular place for the homeless people because it had a stable roof, and was well insulated."

She then became silent for a moment "When you send in your men to clear the area; the people that live in the gutters and streets witness everything. For instance a few weeks ago when Miss Victoria went in a blood rage, everyone saw. Everyone witnessed how she ripped the ghouls to shreds: even the toddlers saw."

"Everyone?" Integra stood up

"Everyone that were on the streets, of course" Yuki lowered her head and closed her eyes "Only the people that are cooped up in their homes and can afford to have three meals a day do not believe in such creatures: otherwise everyone knows of the creatures who roam the earth at night"

Integra gulped and even though Yuki did not see Integra's frustration she could easily feel it "You have no need to worry. It is taboo to talk about such creatures; and anyone who dares to speak about them is silenced immediately in any method which is necessary"

Integra blinked in surprise "Who? Who silences them?"

"Every country has their own Governmental organization which deals with such matters however. Like I explained to you moments ago not every incident is dealt with therefore there are also many Civil organizations. In England there are about nine Civil organizations and rising" Yuki sat up straighter, unfolding her arms in the process and resting them on the arm rests and opening her eyes to look straight into Integra's blue ones.

"And are _you_ in any civil organizations?" Walter stepped forward

Yuki's eyes darted to Walter "No, not one Walter-san"

Seras blinked "**Walter-san? San? Isn't that Japanese?**"

"**Yes it is Police Girl. The Japanese language uses a broad array of honorific suffixes for addressing people**" Alucard kindly answered her

Seras practically screamed in surprise "**Ma- Master? What are you doing reading my mind?**"

"**Teasing**" Alucard grinned down at Seras showing all of his razor sharp teeth

Seras' race flared red "**Master~**" Seras whined "**Master, is **_**she**_** Japanese?**"

"**Her name is **_**Yuki**_**. Memorize it; she's going to be your comrade. And yes a part of her is Japanese**" Alucard scowled at her momentarily

"**Sorry Master I forgot her name- Wait! Did you say she's going to be my comrade? Does this mean she's going to join Hellsing?**"

Seras' question was answered when Integra spoke "Yuki Fumiko Tauqi, I want you to join the Hellsing Organization. Immediately. I will see to it that all your belongings are moved with care-"

"No thank you, Integra-sama"

Integra stiffened "Why not?"

"**Master? Why is it that she is using these suffixes now and not before?**" Seras turned confused

"**I myself do not understand**" Alucard answered

"Because I simply do not want to join the Hellsing Organization. I respectfully refuse." Yuki stood up and picked up her bag "I thank you for your hospitality"

Yuki was about to turn to leave but then Integra opened her mouth "Wait. What will it take to make you join?"

Yuki stared right into Integra's eyes. From the moment she stepped into the office Yuki had shown no emotion and it terrified Integra.

"Nothing" she simply stated

"Why?" Integra went on

"Because it will be an inconvenience to me"

"How?"

Yuki's back was to her now "That is none of your concern"

Satisfied that she had made her point Yuki swiftly left the room with Walter following behind.

Integra clenched her fists and started to shake with anger "We have to make he join us no matter what. Is that understood?" this question she directed towards everyone but was predominantly directed towards Alucard.

Walter watched Yuki as she departed the Hellsing grounds in a taxi until he could no longer see the taillights of the taxi. As he traveled back to his mistress' office he noticed that all of the Wild Geese members were frantically gathering in the training room. He raised a brow questionably at Pip but all he got a frown as an answer.

He then entered the Iron Maidens lair and stood by waiting for orders.

"Walter, we are to make Yuki join our Organization no matter what" Integra instructed him "Even if it means taking drastic measures"

"May I ask why, sir?" Walter bowed

Integra took a drag "Walter even an imbecile can tell that she is no ordinary girl. I simply want her to join us because she may be of some use to us"

"But- um… " Seras stammered, "How will we make her join? She seems pretty determined not to"

Integra exhaled deeply, she had taken a seat and was now tapping her index finger repeatedly on the desk that was until her eyes dropped onto Alucard. She then smirked evilly and _everyone_ knows that when Integra has _that look_ on her face nothing good is going to come out of it.

* * *

Yuki laid in her traditional futon with glee. It had been a long day for poor old Yuki. She went to school almost got killed (as usual) but then her usual routine was almost crushed when she was escorted to the Hellsing Organization's HQ and then was ordered to join the Hellsing Organization.

After leaving just at the right time and narrowly missing from being fired for being late for work; she then had to take the long way home because a group of rapists were right outside the taxi stand. Luckily the owner was a kind old lady and forgave her for being a few minutes late and understood that Yuki had a rough day but made her work an extra half an hour.

Yuki knew that respectfully rejecting Integra's proposal was not enough to make them disappear form her life and she knew that the Hellsing Organization would be persistent but she did not think that _this _would happen.

Yuki turned to lie on her right side and in front of her was Alucard laid down _right next_ to her. He was in only his shirt and black pants and if anyone had entered the apartment they would have thought that Alucard was Yuki's lover because her face was practically being buried in his chest.

Alucard looked around the apartment observing it. In whole the apartment was tiny and compact but then again Yuki liked it that way because everything was in arms reach. There was a plain tiny reception at the front where Yuki had kept the few shoes she had, further on was a small living room which was attached to a small kitchen. There was a slide door in the living room, which led to the small bedroom and to the right of the bedroom was a small bathroom suite.

There wasn't much in the rooms. The bedroom had a small built in white wardrobe and had only more space for a tiny bed. The kitchen was small and narrow and it didn't look or smell like it was being used at all and the living room only consisted of a small coffee table and a double seater sofa with an armchair. And way in the corner was a small computer table with a Mac on it. _Now_ why is it that everything is so plain and then there's an _expensive_ iMac in the corner over there. Well then again her adoptive parents were middle-class.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki's voice was a bit muffled

Alucard grinned down at her "You seemed unhappy so I dropped by"

Yuki tried to move backwards to make some distance between each other but then Alucard put an arm around her. Yuki then shuffled upwards until her eyes were up to his nose.

She looked up "I'm never happy"

Yuki then struggled to get out of his grasp but he only tightened it then finally she stopped all effort and looked directly into his eyes "Please, let me go, Alucard-sama"

"No"

"Please forgive me but you left me no choice" Yuki then slid her right arm from under her and grabbed Alucard's wrist with a surprising strength and ripped it off of her waist. She then got to her knees and twisted his arm behind him in a painful position and sat on his back.

"If I let you go will you leave?"

"Oh but I quite like the view from here" Alucard chuckled eyeing Yuki's chest.

She then pulled his wrist into a position in which a normal Human being would find immensely excruciating.

Alucard smiled warmly liking the fact that Yuki had such strong spirit "You know I cannot leave you tonight"

Yuki contemplated whether to force Alucard to leave or to leave him be "Very well, you may stay but please refrain yourself from making trouble for me"

Yuki then let him go and returned to her spot and pulled the covers over herself protectively and waited for sleep to come.

Alucard stared at Yuki scrutinizing her. He too then slowly joined her under the covers "Your life could be so much simpler if you joined my Master"

Yuki quickly answered back, almost as if he had hit a nerve "No matter what you do, life can _never_ simple"

Alucard then used his left arm to support his head and turned to look down at her "Join us"

"No"

"Join us"

"No."

"Join. Us."

"_No._"

"_Why not?_" Alucard growled not angry with her in particularly.

"That is none of your concern"

"_Why!"_ he asked warningly

"I have my reasons" Yuki simply stated

"Well then, lets hear them"

Yuki sat up not bothering to look at Alucard "Go tell your Master that I do not wished to be seen as a weapon or a pawn to be used and disposed of but as a human being or is that _too_ much to ask for"

The smug look of making her talk was quickly replaced with one of shock; Alucard then materialized without saying a word.

* * *

Alucard appeared in Integra's fully clothed and with a somber look.

"Well" Integra lifted her head lightly

Alucard stepped forward and showed Integra Yuki's message to her. The moment Integra came back to reality she swallowed hard; it was then she realized that she had Diaphoresis (cold sweat).

Integra collected herself and cleared her throat. When she got everyone's attention she fixed her collar "Next time if you spot Yuki please escort her here"

Pip and Seras shared a glance "Yes sir" they saluted and quickly departured for their missions.

Alucard bowed putting his right hand on his chest "Master"

* * *

**Two days later (Friday)**

Seras ran down the abandoned corridor. Brocken glass and papers littered the corridor. None of the Wild Geese were in her range and nor was her Master. Seras was scared witless, she didn't know whether it was an illusion or reality: the target was a specialist in illusions.

Seras stopped in the middle of the corridor because it was only then did she realize that ghouls surrounded her and she had only five rounds left. Seras gripped her Harkonnen. Thoughts ran through her mind on what do to but by the time she came back to reality it was too late! a ghoul had pounced on her.

She fell on her backside and dropped the Harkonnen out of arms reach. Just as the ghoul was about sink its teeth into her skin a shot rang out and the ghoul's whole head disappeared: it then turned to dust.

Seras then heard heavy rock music and noticed a figure standing above her. This person was wearing some sort of school uniform. Now then whom do we all know that listens to rock music and is in school? _Yuki_. She held out a hand to her and Seras took it gratefully.

Yuki gave a nod of reassurance.

Seras returned the gesture and gave her a small smile. She bent down and picked up the Harkonnen and noticed that all the ghouls had been illuminated.

Seras stared at Yuki baffled. How did she not hear her? Seras was going to reach out for her but then Yuki ran and jumped out of the window.

Seras screamed and ran over to the window. Yuki was nowhere in sight.

"Police Girl, what are you doing?"

Seras turned to find Alucard and the Wild Geese behind him in the doorway "It- It was- She jumped-"

"Police Girl, _Speak_"

Seras shook and stood up straighter "Master it was Yuki. She _jumped out_ of the window"

"Well that explains how the ghouls were illuminated" Alucard stepped forward and scanned the room.

"Master… what about Yuki?"

"She's downstairs and she just took care of the vampire" He answered, grinning.

"Shouldn't we go get her?" Pip pointed

"It's too late, by the time you get down there she would be out of here" Alucard sighed.

Alucard walked off whilst the Wild Geese checked the area just in case anything was still moving.

Pip walked up to Seras "Boy, that girl is creepy"

Then a soldier near by leaned over and repeated "_Qui donne la chair de poule_" (this in French means 'That gives you Goosebumps')

* * *

**Four days later (Tuesday)**

The Wild Geese and Seras cornered the vampire in an alley: _or so they thought they had_. Suddenly form the rooftops and corners came the rest of the vampires: they went right in a trap. Four vampires nothing much right; only problem was they were low on ammunition.

Slowly the vampires circled them like a pack of wolves circling a flock of sheep. Just as a female crouched down in stance ready to pounce on someone she fell on her back and turned to dust. Everyone stared at her in bafflement. What?! Who fired? So accurately as well!

A male growled at the Wild Geese and want to bite one of them but then a bullet drilled through his chest and into his heart.

The two remaining vampires panicked and tried to flee but just as the two were about to leave a shadow stretched out and came in their line of vision.

There at the entrance of the alley stood a teenage girl; clearly her music was too loud because it could be heard from even a few meters away. The lamp behind her flickered, which made her look almost sinister.

The two remaining vampires chuckled whilst everyone else gaped at their idiocy. One of then ran at her but she caught him and pushed him against a wall: punching his head once and crushing from the impact.

The final one panicked and quickly captured Seras "Move and this Human dies"

"You amuse me and disgust me at the same time" Yuki took slow steps towards them

"Stop right there" He shouted making Seras wince lightly

Yuki stopped when she was a few blocks away "You disgust me because you are such a low-life and you amuse me because you cannot even tell the difference between Humans and Vampires"

"What she's a-" Yuki didn't let him finish she shot him dead the moment he took his eyes off her.

"Et si le fou est mort (And so the fool is dead)" Yuki whispered which was inaudible to the Wild Geese due to Yuki's loud music.

Seras staggered forward and fell into Yuki's arms, Seras gasped for air.

Moments later she stood up straight and walked over to the Geese to join them that was until Seras remembered Integra's order.

Yuki started to walk away as if nothing happened. She had not even a spec of blood on her. She almost looked unreal because everything about her is so… perfect. Not even a strand of hair is out of place.

Seras took a few steps towards Yuki "Um… Excuse me"

Yuki stopped in her tracks and turned to face Seras. Seras fiddled with her fingers behind her back "Uh… You see…" Seras stiffened as she looked up to find Yuki staring right into her eyes. No. More like staring right through her.

Seras could feel her face go red and her hands grow sweaty "Uh…" Seras lost her voice "Sir- Sir Integra wishes to- to- to see… you"

"No, need to get flustered, Victoria-san" Yuki knew exactly how Seras was feeling.

"Uh… Yeah. Ok." Seras muttered

"Well, see you at the manor"

"Wait, Aren't you coming with us?" Pip pointed out

"No, you're too slow" Yuki said flipping through a few playlists and selecting one.

"Hey, wait-" Pip called but it was too late Yuki was gone.

"What does she mean by we're too slow," someone asked

Seras shook her head and Pip just shrugged.

* * *

**At the manor**

Seras and Pip entered Integra's office to find Walter and Alucard standing aside and Yuki sitting in a chair in front of Integra.

Seras and Pip's jaw fell. They both pointed at Yuki and screamed, "How did you get here before us? On foot?"

"Shortcut" she simply stated

Pips eyes widened and he took a few steps forward and bent down a little "How? How? How-"

"Captain, don't interrupt me" Integra's eyebrow twitched in anger

Pip cleared his throat "Sorry"

"Miss Tauqi, you have my most sincere apologies and I hope you reconsider my new proposal"

Yuki sat there for a while until "I accept your apologies and I also accept your proposal"

"Really?" Integra leaned forward

"Well, you would go to such lengths and send Alucard to my apartment to harass me. You must be desperate, so I would rather join you than receive another surprise" Integra lowered her head in shame as Yuki mentioned her _orders_ to Alucard.

Integra cleared her throat "Walter will show you to your room"

As Yuki followed Walter turning to the right Seras stared at her, time slowed down Seras and without any sign Yuki quickly glanced back at Seras. Seras yelped and hid behind Alucard.

Alucard chuckled, "What's the matter Police Girl? Afraid of Yuki already?"

"No, no I'm not afraid"

* * *

Walter stood near the door, waiting for Yuki's approval of the room.

Noticing this Yuki spoke "Walter-san, I'm fine. I do not need anything for now other than my belongings"

Walter bowed "As you wish, Miss Tauqi"

"Walter-san, I would prefer you to call me either Miss Fumiko or just Yuki" Yuki bowed lightly and reached in her pocket to pull out a scrap of paper with the address of her apartment.

Walter bowed again in approval taking the paper in hand "Miss Fumiko"

Walter traveled down to the nearest telephone with a kind smile to inform the servants to bring Yuki's belongings to the manor.

"**What a kind child full of respect and discipline**" he thought "**Looks like another has joined the family**"

Once all of Yuki's belongings were transferred to her room, everyone gathered in the training room. It didn't take long for her things to be transferred because she had very little possessions, which surprised Seras greatly because even though Seras herself had a small apartment she had a lot more possessions than Yuki had (well not anymore since she had very little use for most of them and discarded them.).

The Wild Geese and Seras stood in a straight line whilst Alucard and Walter stood beside Integra. Yuki entered the training room, taking in everything around her.

"These are the Wild Geese, the man with the long braided hair and eye patch is Pip Bernadotte. He is the Captain-"

Pip opened his mouth interrupting Integra "She already knows who we all are"

Integra glared daggers at him "Ah ha, sorry Sir"

"Well, since you know everyone. You may start your training" Integra nodded

Before Walter followed Integra he quickly offered Yuki a tour of the manor "Miss Fumiko, if you want I will happily give you a tour of the manor"

"In the morning Walter-san, Integra needs your assistance with something and its already late" Yuki explained

Walter bowed in Thanks and left.

"So, Yuki?" Pip began "You seem like you know self defense"

"I know more than just self defense" Yuki replied bluntly

"You know Martial Arts?" Seras asked almost hesitantly

Yuki nodded.

"Uh- What type?" Seras asked becoming bolder

Yuki stared at Seras for a while "I have learnt most of the Eastern Martial Arts"

"Wow really?" Seras asked becoming interested "Which do you prefer?"

"The style of no style" Yuki began

"Bruce Lee?" Seras cocked her head

Something flashed in Yuki's eyes, which Seras could not identify "_So_ that is how you know? You must be a Fan."

"Know what?" Pip puffed on his cigarette

"Usually most western people would only think of Karate or Kung-fu when we say Martial Arts however there are different… Sections or styles you could say in Material Arts such as-" Yuki began

"Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Sanshou, Judo, Sambo- Oh sorry" Seras stopped realizing how rude she was being

Yuki continued "As I was saying there are different styles in each Martial Art. The styles that Seras mentioned were mixed. Wing Chun comes in Kung Fu and Sambo comes in Karate. Kung Fu is Chinese and Karate is Japanese"

"Why do they have different names? They look the same to me" Pip shrugged

"They _are_ different I can assure you that Bernadotte-san" Yuki lowered her head and closing her eyes "Circularity vs. linearity; that is the basic difference. Kung Fu moves in circles _any style_, whereas Karate moves in straight lines"

"Um… I heard that Kung Fu was originally suppose to be strictly used for _self defense_ and- and Karate was more of an _offense_," Seras stammered

"In a way yes. Now, what do _you_ do for training?" Yuki pointed towards the shooting area and the exercise mats.

"Well, we have two people at each mat and they attack each other and try to pin the opponent down. And at the shooting area we just practice our aim and all" Pip explained

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

Yuki didn't say anything for a while as if she was trying to choose the right words "Being Humans you would loose against any Vampire in physical combat"

Alucard grinned down on her "**There's more to her than just her looks**"

"I suggest instead of _tackling _the opponent; you should try to work on your self defense. For example Bernadotte-san when the vampire was about to attack you, you were wide open. Your neck was exposed and she could have sunk her fangs right into your jugular" Yuki suggested

The men whispered to each other agreeing with her. Alucard was impressed but not a lot, he _suspected_ her to be more intelligent than the average Human Being.

"Hmm, you have a valid point. All right. Teach us self defense" Pip put his hands up almost in surrender

Yuki walked onto the exercise mat and waited for someone to dare to go against her. Everyone started to look around for an excuse.

Everyone has seen Yuki in combat and no one wanted to go against her. All except for Pip.

He stood opposite her. He got in a stance and gulped before running at her.

Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her side and kicked his legs: sending him flying up in the air.

Pip landed on his back, his butt was in the air and his legs hung on either side of his head.

Yuki turned to face them "Next" And _boy_ her voice serious.

The men gulped and pushed Seras forward. She was surprised when she saw Yuki staring right at her. At first Seras was confused as to why everyone was silently staring at her: then she realized that she had to go and stand on the exercise mat. Great! Just great!

"**First day working with Yuki and already make yourself look like a **_**fool**_" Seras mentally face palmed her face before standing before Yuki.

She ran towards Yuki as fast as she could, Seras attempted to lunge at her neck but Yuki grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind Seras and kept it there straight. Seras fell to her knees. Yuki then threatened to snap her arm the other way around from the joint.

Tears welled up in her eyes; it was like having your whole arm twist the opposite direction like a Barbie Dolls arm. The pain was excruciating.

"Now, if I wanted I could break your arm Seras, However I know for a fact that you _do not_ drink your blood and it will take some time to heal so I will not break your arm however" Yuki made a small motion and a painful cracking sound came from Seras arm "You need to start drinking blood… for your own sake and for the sake of the people around you"

Seras sobbed not just from the pain but also because she had to start drinking her blood. Seras knew what Yuki said was true "Okay… "

Yuki let go of Seras and Seras fell on her back, she clutched her arm and gasped for air.

Alucard was dumbfounded. His stubborn Childe actually gave in. But why?

Seeing the mood change so drastically everyone went off to their little sanctuary. All but one stayed in the training room. Seras.

The poor girl lay on the floor where she fell…

* * *

Yuki had gone to her room; luckily Yuki had photogenic memory and remembered every route she took. So far she only knew where Integra's office was, her own room, the dungeons and the training room.

Yuki scanned her room. She placed things where she thought appropriate and suitable for her. She then packed her clothes in the wardrobe and draws and fell on her bed.

She lay there contemplating whether to check on Seras or not. Seras was strong but not as strong as herself.

Satisfied with her inner argument she traveled back to the training room to find Seras asleep on the floor. Poor little thing cried her self to sleep.

Yuki reached into her school trousers to retrieve a handkerchief and cleaned Seras bloodstained face. She then stuffed it back into her pocket and lowered the volume of the music so that it was not audible to the people around her.

Yuki then strategically pulled Seras onto her back undisturbed and walked off.

She told herself that the Vampires were probably kept in the dungeon and traveled to the foyer. Seras did stir a few times but she didn't wake up: Thankfully.

It was like Yuki was giving Seras a piggy bank. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs of the dungeon she knew which door led to Alucard's chambers and guessed that Seras' was the one next to his. Yuki could feel Alucard's presence.

Yuki carefully opened the door and laid Seras down in her coffin.

She noticed that Seras arm was red and a bit swollen so she massaged it and put pressure on a few points (area) until she was satisfied that the pain was gone. It's a good thing she studied the Human body.

Yuki was about to leave until she saw the three blood packs on the table; she eyed them for several moments until making a decision. She quietly opened a packet and then lifted Seras' head lightly and slid the liquid down her throat.

Once it was empty she threw it in the bin and went to travel back to her room that was until she reached the stairs.

She felt a breeze, which pulled her towards Alucard's chambers. Yuki heard whispers in the wind. They were whispering her name and it was coming from Alucard's room.

Yuki sighed lightly and turned to her heel to go towards Alucard's chambers.

When she entered she noticed it was dimly lighted and in the centre was Alucard sitting in his throne and grinning at her like a mad man.

His shadows came up and engulfed her entire body except for her head. She was then lifted and led towards Alucard.

It was only when she was near Alucard did she realize that there was a small table next to him with a wine bottle and two posh glass: along with his hat and shades.

Alucard's head was cocked to the side, his fingers were connected and his right leg rested on his left leg "You _really_ do fascinate me. Any other Human _or Vampire for that matter_ would usually be panicking _but you_. You are unaffected."

Yuki stared at him carelessly.

"Tell me, do you fear me?" Alucard asked leaning forward lightly

"No" the shadows around Yuki's body hung her upside down now.

"Why not?" Alucard smirked showing his fangs on purpose.

"People fear you because they fear _pain_ and _death_" she paused "and I fear _neither_"

"Is that so?" Alucard asked, he lowered her until her eyes were leveled with his.

"So, what will it take to make you fear me?" Alucard asked bluntly

"_Nothing_" he purred

He then lowered her onto his lap and slit her wrist. Her blood was intoxicating. He then gently sucked her blood but the moment he took one gulp he went _mad_ and roughly sucked up more blood.

When Alucard began to breath heavily, Yuki realized that he was… was _aroused_ and there was a big bulge _down there _poking her_._

He held onto her for life. Like he needed her. _Wanted her. _

With every gulp his grip on her tightened until Yuki realized she was slammed against the floor with him on _top_ of her.

She felt her self grow weaker and she knew that if she did not stop him he would… _God knows what he would do…_

Yuki felt like her right wrist was completely gone because he was holding in so tightly. She gasped for the first time in years when she felt his fangs brushed over her skin.

Yuki grabbed the back of his neck and put pressure on a few of his pressure points. He became paralyzed and fell on top of her.

But she knew that this was going to last long since he was the infamous No life King. She wriggled from under him and ran.

She didn't bother to put him back on his throne because she knew that he was going through a blood rage right now and the most sensible thing to do is to GTFO (get the fuck out).

As she neared the stairs he appeared in front of her and tried to grab her but she twisted his arm and broke it.

She climbed the stairs and ran into Walter. The moment he saw her wound her became worried and took her to the infirmary.

"Miss Fumiko, how did this happen?" whilst tending to her wound

"Alucard-sama" was all she had to say

"I see, but why didn't he stop? No. Why did he even do this?"

"He went through a blood rage. I myself do not fully understand him yet. He is one of the _few_ people that I can not see through, not _yet_ that is…"

"Alucard! Blood rage?" Walter was baffled "Hmm… I've never known him to do that. Ah, that reminds me Miss Fumiko…"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that when you first said my name you did not add the suffix but now you do?"

"I was told that when I add the suffix some people may find it… annoying but when I tried to call people with Mr. or Miss or just their names I found it disrespectful and so when I said your name I was just trying it out and I found it _rude_ so I started to add the suffix"

"Ah, I see" Walter exclaimed, "There all done. Do not worry Miss Fumiko I will have a _word_ with Alucard so that this does not happen again."

"Thank you Walter-san" Yuki smiled lightly

Walter blinked in surprise, he was the first to see her smile, "Would you like a quick tour?"

"If it's not too much trouble" _ah_ Yuki put her poker face back on.

Walter beamed and led her towards the foyer.

* * *

**Alucard POV**

I can't believe it! Did I go through I blood rage? Me? Did I lose control of my demon? Impossible!

I licked my lips as I remembered her sweet blood; I could still feel her blood even now at the back of my throat. I still craved for her blood.

"**No. Crave is an understatement. We **_**lust **_**for it.**" My Demon purred, "**We lust for **_**her**_."

"**Never!**" I hissed "**Not again…**"

"**Oh but I think not!**" He hissed back

"**Oh?**"

"**You will find out soon"** he cackled

And he was gone. What I didn't understand was how quickly I lost control. I mean it didn't even take a minute to lose control. And not only that but I also _relieved myself_ when I felt her body against mine.

I clenched the armrests as I became hard. I still remember her gasping; it made my blood _rush_.

Oh how I want to hear her _scream_ for me: it took all my will power to refrain myself of doing such malicious things to her. It is a good thing that she has some power over me or god knows what I would've done to her.

It ached to keep still so I stood up. I paced in front of my throne. This girl. Yuki. I knew she was special but to have such an effect on me is astounding. I better keep my distance from her.

Then a thought hit me. What if she gets wounded during a mission? At least I regained myself after a while but what would a normal or low-class vampire do to her? They would go as far as to take her _innocence_ as well. _I refrained myself_ but no other freak would.

My fangs and nails elongated at the thought of someone doing that to her; someone else touching Yuki. _My Yuki_. I will never let anyone else touch her so as to even think of touching her: or even dare think of taking her innocence. She is _mine. _And I will make sure that anyone whether it be Human, Vampire or Wolf touches her will meet a painful end.

I stopped when I felt my blood trickle down my hand, my nails had dug into my skin. What? Did I really just think like that?

I chuckled. Am I obsessed with her?

I haven't felt like this in centuries. What is to become of us? Only time will tell.

I seated my self on my throne once more before I started to think about the future.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author note**

**I wasn't going to continue this fiction however I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I **_**will **_**continue with this.**

**As always thank you for reading, please review.**

**Suki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you **_**sooo**_** much for still carrying with me on this, I really am grateful. Thank you for your review's _ARoseInWonderland_, NightlyRowenTree, finalfan21, Sapphire, dIjxx. Here's a new chapter for you lovely people.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friendship

Seras' POV

I woke up to find the pain in my arm to have vanished. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust and sat up: I hadn't felt this refreshed in... forever.

This... how did this happen? How did I get back to my room? My arm! It was fixed and I felt... this strange sensation at the back of my throat. I carefully touched my lips with my index finger. My eyes went wide. Did someone feed me?

In a flash I was on my feet and was rushing towards the bin near my dressing table; there was a solitary blood bag in the bin a few drops of blood still resting in the bag. I started to hyperventilate and took a few steps back.

Who? Who did this? Just then my door opened and in came Yuki. I shuddered when I saw her expressionless face.

"Victoria-san, please have a seat" Yuki pointed towards a chair near the wooden table.

I nodded and took a seat, Yuki sat opposite of me "I have been told by many that it is idiotic to try and reason with you to drink your blood but I think otherwise."

I gulped scared witless.

"I will not ask you why you fear blood, you may have reasons however I will make you see just how dangerous you are being by not drinking your blood." Yuki narrowed her eyes "Say you are on a mission Victoria-san and a vampire attacks you and you do not have any physical weapons on you; such as a gun or a knife. What do you think will happen?"

I stared at Yuki "The vampire will kill me"

Yuki nodded "That or they will use you as a hostage or as a distraction. Your comrades will try to help you however in the process they could lose their lives and do you know who will be at the disadvantage here, Victoria-san?"

I stared at the table "Um... the Hellsing organisation?"

"Yes and when Integra-sama has fewer men and many more missions to fulfil, who will the blame fall on?"

I stayed silent, dreading at the answer.

"They will blame Integra-sama, for not being able to protect the people and allowing them to turn to ghouls and let the vampires go amuck. All this could happen simply because you would not bring yourself to drink blood" Yuki finished explaining.

I returned my gaze to Yuki in horror "Do I have to drink the blood?"

Yuki didn't answer for a good long moment or so "Tell me, how do you feel Victoria-san?"

"Uh, I feel much better, refreshed actually, like I had just taken a long nap from a long day" I nodded slightly

"And what about your senses?"

"I feel like they stretched"

"Good, from now on I will be with you every time you have your meal" Yuki got up and headed towards the door but before she reached the door Yuki turned "You know, you could do so much more if you just drank your blood"

I glanced at the two remaining blood bags with uncertainty; I then reached out for one and pulled it towards my lips. I glanced back at Yuki pleadingly but Yuki just stared back at me coldly.

"**Looks like I have no choice**" I shuddered when I bit down on the bag.

It felt good, this warm sensation in the back of my throat became more sensational and I couldn't help but crave for more. I quickly reached out for the second blood bag and savagely finished it. My face flushed as I realized that Yuki was here the whole time and she watched me feast on the blood like a savage beast.

"Listen to your instincts, Victoria-san" and with that Yuki left.

I quickly cleaned my face and frantically travelled to Sir Integra's office, I knocked before I entered.

"Sir Integra. Master. Yuki." I bowed slightly

Integra chuckled "Seras, I see you have been drinking your blood"

Alucard smirked "Ah, the _stubborn one_ finally gave in"

I blushed and shifted in my spot "Ah, yes"

Pip casually walked to me and put an arm around my shoulder "ah, at least you don't look like a zombie anymore"

I blushed "Wha-"

"Alright, back to business, you all know what to do. Seras, the Captain will fill you in on the way, now go" Integra commanded.

"Yes Sir" I and Pip saluted.

"Master"

"Integra-sama" Yuki bowed

Just as I stepped out I saw Integra silently call out for Yuki and quickly whispered something to her, I looked at Master Alucard for an explanation but he too was puzzled as much as I was.

**During the Mission**

Normal POV

Seras knelt on her knee and shot a few ghouls, she noticed that some of the ghouls were mere children. Seras hesitated before she shot a few down; she couldn't help but feel _guilty_.

But just when she was going to shoot the last of the children ghouls, she took her aim but didn't shoot. Seras started to shake as she watched the child ghoul. Her beautiful skin was now rotting and her eyes were now grey and lifeless.

Before she knew it she was being crushed on to the ground by a female vampire: she coldly smiled down at her "and who are you sweetie?"

To Seras' surprise she managed to create a shadow to punch her but the female dodged it.

"Let me go!" Seras barked

The silver haired women used her shadows and tightened her grasp around Seras' limbs and neck "Here I was going to suck you till you couldn't even move but looks like I'm going to have to suck you till you turn to dust"

"Not on my watch" Yuki's voice rang out.

The female shot her head up only to find a gun pointed to her forehead. Before the vampire could react she had turned to dust. Seras quickly stood up and stared at Yuki apologetically.

"Why is it I'm always finding you in such situations, Victoria-san?" Yuki sighed

Seras smiled weakly and gave a small shrug.

"It's because she is still _weak_" Alucard growled lightly.

"But she is progressing and quite fast; she managed to create a few tendrils" Yuki argued

"It is not _enough_" Alucard growled

"For her to have already growing with such little blood is good progress for someone so young, wouldn't you say?" Yuki faced Alucard almost daring him to complain again.

"Hmph" and Alucard drifted away in the darkness.

Yuki turned to Seras "Victoria-san, you should finish with the last of the ghouls, whilst I take care of the last vampires"

Seras turned to Yuki in disbelief, her Master would usually punish her for getting caught so easily but today he just... backed off. Odd. He doesn't even try to win in an argument with Yuki.

"**Does Master respect Yuki? Or does he feel something special for her? I'd be amazing if Master saw Yuki as an equal. He hates most Humans but it's understandable why he might respect Yuki. She's like a superhuman or something...**" Seras dazed off

"...Victoria-san"

"Huh, oh sorry I'm on it" Seras snapped out of it.

**Reporting back to Integra**

Yuki stood up with her head held high, Seras and Pip stood behind her too afraid to look at the Iron Maiden straight in the eye.

"Alucard, report" Integra took a drag

"Yuki was correct; there were not one but two nests. She was also accurate about their locations and their behaviour" Alucard reported

Integra nodded "Yuki, how was it you got this sort of information?"

"I have links" was all she said

Integra was going to ask about these '_links_' but Yuki gave her a cold expressionless look which made Integra not press further.

"Very well, that'll be all. You're all dismissed" Integra waved them off.

Pip and Seras took off to the training room but Yuki left for her room.

Alucard on the other hand stayed.

Integra stood tall and gazed out the window "Alucard, what is it?"

Alucard leaned against the wall and tilted his head down so that his hat was covering half of his face "Yuki managed to make Seras drink"

"She what? Was it not you who forced Seras to drink?" Integra exclaimed

"No. Yuki did and she did not force it down Seras' throat like I do and it had some rippling effect"

"How?" Integra asked curious

"Seras managed to create tendrils"

"Is that so... Well then Walter you are to give Seras not _one_ but three blood bags from now on" Integra ordered

"Sir, I think we should do this slowly. How about two blood bags and then slowly go onto three blood bags?" Walter suggested

"Yes, you're right. Give her two blood bags from now on and slowly start giving her three" Integra agreed. "Yuki is a good asset to this organisation"

* * *

Yuki travelled down the lengthy corridor with Pip and Seras chattering ahead.

When the three reached the middle of the corridor they were greeted by some cheerful Wild Geese.

Yuki only paused for a moment before continuing on the corridor.

"Hey there Captain, Seras and um... what was her name again? Oh yeah. _Ghosty_" one of the Wild Geese sneered.

Yuki stopped in her tracks and Seras stared at the Wild Geese wide eyed.

"Hey Ghosty, are you going to go and mope in yer room all night long?" he laughed

Pip joined in "Nah, she's probably going to go and cut herself"

Pip didn't really hate her; he just didn't like the fact that she tackled him down so easily and that he could never read her like an open book.

"Hey guys, cut it out" Seras whispered

"What?" the drunken wild geese asked

"Stop saying such mean things" Seras spoke louder

"Why? It's not like she has feelings" Pip and his men laughed

Yuki just kept on walking whilst the men laughed at her; Seras on the other hand stared at her painfully "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Yuki reached her room and gently closed her door; she then travelled to the dressing table and took a seat. She stared at herself in the mirror. She took a good long look before untying her hair and taking off her headphones from off her shoulders. She turned off her music and travelled to her four poster bed.

She lazily threw her phone on her pillow and took off her blazer, tie and shoes. Walter had yet to give her, her uniform. She then slumped down onto her bed and checked her phone for any notifications.

Her email was full of complaints about lone vampires going around making a mess of everything. She had a few messages from her '_links_' about some gangsters going around looking for her for some unknown reasons which was all the norm for her but there was one email that caught her eye, it was the one titled 'Yakuza looking for you. Be vigilant'.

She sat up and stared at her phone, contemplating. This was not going to be easy.

Yuki rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to stretch her senses. She could hear the tress dance outside and the small murmurs coming from the humans around her.

She then slowly opened her eyes when she felt Alucard's presence in her room. She sat up in acknowledgement.

Alucard was sitting in an armchair near the bed and did nothing but stare at her, when Yuki was satisfied that he would not do anything she got up and walked behind the screen to change in her pyjamas. Her black silk pyjamas were a bit baggy on her but she liked it that way.

"How did you make Police Girl drink?" he began

Yuki came from behind the screen and to the dressing table "I made her see the dangers of not drinking"

"I did that many times too and yet she refused to drink; and when I forced her to drink she did not progress in her powers so how is it she progressed in her powers?" Alucard leaned back

Yuki was in the bathroom suite and brushing her teeth, she spat "I didn't physically force her to drink"

She cleaned her face and came back to the bed and lied down "I made her drink but she drank the blood herself, I didn't choke it down her throat"

Alucard was on top of her now, he used his knees and hands to hover over her "What will it take to see some sort of expression on this face of yours?" his face was not far from hers.

Yuki didn't answer his question "Would you please get off of me, Alucard-sama"

Alucard glanced at her lips before returning his eyes back to hers. Her eyes were so breathe taking; he let out a sigh and went back to his seat.

After a long silence Alucard spoke "What were you doing before we found you?"

"Pardon, Alucard-sama?"

"Let me re-phrase that. What type of person were you before you found out about the creatures of the dark?"

Yuki did not speak for many minutes "what type of person, you say? Are you asking me if I had a different personality?"

"Yes, no one can be like this forever, even _I_ at some point in my Human life experienced happiness and expressed it openly" Alucard spoke very softly almost not wanting to break this peaceful moment between them.

"I mean no disrespect Alucard-sama, but you are wrong. I have never openly expressed any of my feelings" Yuki's voice was as firm as stone.

Alucard chuckled lightly "Certainly not, you must have openly expressed yourself as a child. You still _are_ a child"

"No. Not even when I was an infant"

Alucard's smile fell "And how would you know that? Did your real parents tell you this? Were you not adopted when you were a toddler?"

"Most people forget their memories as a child, but I remember each and every single memory" Yuki was on her stomach burying the side of her face in the pillow.

Alucard connected his fingers and crossed his legs, he stared deeply at her "Do you remember your parents then?"

Yuki didn't reply "..."

Knowing she would not answer he changed the subject "Sleep, Humans _need_ more sleep than vampires and if you are to go to the _hellhole_ tomorrow then you are to rise early"

"I do not need to sleep as much as an average Human; I need only an hour or two max however I find it pleasurable to sleep more than I need to" Yuki answered

"Enough, you are to sleep now" Alucard was now by the head of the bed and only in his shirt and black pants.

He joined in with Yuki and pulled her in a tight embrace "You will not sleep so I will force you to"

"Alucard-sama will you please let go of me"

"No"

"May I ask why?"

"Because you will not sleep"

"Sleep only comes to me when I will it"

"Then do so"

Yuki sighed and closed her eyes, her body becoming relaxed in Alucard's arms and her head resting in his chest.

Alucard let out a relieved sigh and relaxed pulling Yuki closer, she really was intoxicating. And soft. And very curvaceous.

Alucard shook his head "**What am I thinking?"**

Alucard could hear her soft breathes and her heart beat, he rested his head on her head and inhaled deeply, he then rubbed his hands around her but felt some sort of odd markings on her back.

He then gently brushed his hands on her back to feel some hard marks on her back. He was about to raise her shirt to find out but then Yuki grabbed his hand "What are you doing?"

"Were you not asleep?"

"I was until I felt you raise my shirt up, Alucard-sama, what were you doing?" Yuki asked again

Alucard stared at her looking for some sort of excuse until a big smirk reached his lips "I _am_ a man you know"

Yuki sat up and only gave him her usual poker face "Please return to your chambers, Alucard-sama"

"What?" Alucard asked with amusement "How can I resist such a mouth-watering women?"

"Alucard-sama" Yuki pleaded

"Sleep" Alucard commanded before materializing to his chambers

Yuki gently brushed her hands on her back and stared aimlessly into the dark.

When she was satisfied that Alucard had not seen her back she lied back down facing the ceiling.

Tomorrow was Thursday and God was tomorrow going to be difficult for Yuki. Yuki had double Science and Yuki sat on the table with Kai and his little friends; yes _Kai_ also the one who always attempted to kill her constantly.

Yuki quickly glanced at her phone and put it on charging before shutting her eyes and letting sleep wash over her.

**Five hours later: Six am**

Walter neared the kitchen only to find it was occupied. He walked in curiously wondering who it could be, after all everyone was asleep right now: except for... Yuki?

Walter blinked surprised "Ah, Miss Fumiko, what are you doing such early in the morning?"

"I quickly came to have a small snack before I left for school" Yuki answered turning from the counter to look at Walter.

Walter was puzzled "**School?... Oh yes Yuki still goes to school and she also has a part time job. But why doesn't she have a proper breakfast?"**

"Miss Fumiko, how about I make you a quick breakfast? You have a long day today" Walter offered

"No, I'm fine, Walter-san. I'll be late if I don't leave now and my school is strict" Yuki quickly gulped down a glass of water and put a piece of bread in her mouth. She then zipped her bag and lifted it onto her shoulder. She then started to head to the foyer with the bread still in her mouth.

Whilst on the way a question popped up in Walter's mind "Miss Fumiko, when you first arrived here you had some injuries, may I ask how you got them?"

She put one hand on the soft bread and started to chew it and poor Walter followed her worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about Walter-san"

When Yuki opened the door the sound of heavy rain filled the foyer.

Walter gaped at Yuki "I'll get the car; you can't go to school in this rain on foot!"

"No, it's okay. I'm used to walking in the rain" Yuki had finished with the bread and turned on her music, heavy rock was coming out of her headphones that were resting on her shoulders.

"No, I will not allow it. You'll get sick and you will be out for a long time today" Walter persisted

"It's okay, Walter-san" before Walter could protest Yuki was out and had closed the door.

Walter quickly opened the door but Yuki was nowhere in sight, Walter gapped at how fast she was but he was still worried and put a hand above his eyes to look farther but Yuki was nowhere in sight.

He then closed the door "**Did she take lunch with her? Will she be okay? She won't get sick will she?**" all these questions filled Walter's head.

It had rained all day, not once had it stopped and Walter was now subconsciously chewing his inner cheek.

Integra was sipping on some fine Earl Grey when she noticed Walter's odd behaviour "Walter, it is eight in the afternoon and most of your duties are done: so why are you on an edge?"

"Oh, my apologies Sir. It's just that Yuki walked on foot to school in this rain and I feel guilty not dropping her off to school in a car" Walter bowed

"Oh yes Yuki still has school. Don't worry Walter, She'll be fine. Wait. Shouldn't she have been back by now?" Integra put her cut down

"She also has a part time job Sir; she should have finished her shift by now"

"Oh, then she'll be fine give her an hour she'll be here" Integra waved off going back to her tea and papers.

Walter nodded but glanced outside still worried.

Surprisingly Alucard was also worried. Something was wrong and he could feel it deep down. Alucard decided to take his mind off Yuki and materialized to the training room to find Seras; he stood not far from her.

Seras was doing some shooting practice but he saw a painful expression on her face.

"**What could be troubling her right now?**" he pondered

It was only when his ears caught the laughter and jokes of the mercenaries did he understand why. They were making sick jokes about Yuki and how she was as expressionless as a white wall. Even though rage boiled up in him he didn't show it.

"Police girl, come on" Alucard called for her

Seras perked up and gladly followed him, she took long steps to keep up with him "Master, where is Yuki? I haven't seen her"

"She went to that hellhole also known as a school today and then she went to her part time job. She must be on her way" though Alucard tried to conceal his anger he couldn't help but growl lightly

"Oh, I see" Seras muttered

When they arrived to Alucard's chambers, he took off his hat and shades and set them on to the small table next to his throne "Police Girl, it has come to my attention that you are now ready to be trained as a proper vampire"

Seras gulped.

"Have you had your meal?" Alucard smirked

"Ye- Yes Master, I have" Seras stammered

"Good" Alucard nodded "Now before we begin I must ask you, how did you create that tendril the other day?"

"I just thought about it"

"Well, I want you do t again"

"Again?"

"Yes again, do you have a problem?" Alucard asked with a cold smile

Seras shook her head frantically and closed her eyes concentrating on making a tendril again. Slowly she felt something stretch and when she opened her eyes she saw tendrils coming from behind her: she beamed up at her Master.

"Good now-" Alucard stopped as he felt Yuki's presence.

Seras sensed her presence not long after, after all Yuki's presence was very immense.

Worried, Alucard zipped past Seras and to the foyer but Yuki was in her room: something was off. Something was _really _wrong.

Walter and Seras approached Alucard "Is something wrong, Alucard?"

Alucard didn't answer he just walked past them and travelled to Yuki's room. He didn't walk in though he just knocked on her door worriedly; when she didn't answer the door he listened carefully for movement but he heard nothing not even her breathing.

Seras ran up to the door and banged hard on the door "Yuki! Yuki can you hear me?"

"Miss Fumiko, are you alright?"

Someone or something fell with a loud thump, Alucard phased through the door and the moment he did the scent of Yuki's blood hit his nose.

There was a bloodied tie lying on the floor and the bathroom doors handle was bloody.

"Yuki?" Alucard called out

He heard a small muffled cough "Go away" Yuki whispered

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a while to rest, Alucard-sama"

Alucard stood where he was, he respected Yuki and her wishes so summoned a fist aid kit and walked out.

"Alucard, what happened?" Walter questioned

"Is she going to be okay?" Seras clung onto Alucard's arm

"Yuki wishes to be alone" that was all Alucard said before he materialized to his room.

**Two hours later: Integra's office**

Integra huffed and sat in her chair before turning to her desk and going over some files.

She noticed that Walter was blue "Walter, what's wrong?"

Walter looked at Integra sadly "When Miss Fumiko arrived back she hid in her room and she hasn't come out yet... I think she may be injured. I asked Alucard what had happened since he went in her room but all he said was that she wished to be left alone"

"Alucard? He checked on her? Strange. He usually doesn't care much for anyone except for Seras..." Integra hummed but realized she wasn't helping Walter.

Integra was about to speak but then she heard a knock "Enter"

It was Seras "Um, Sir I think you should know something..."

"What?" Integra took interest

"Well, you see when we went to search for Yuki, I noticed she wasn't very much liked in her school and I believe she may be beaten by the students in her school" Seras stared at the ground and put her hands behind her back.

Integra and Walter stared at her baffled "What? And you did not think to tell me earlier?"

"Well, I thought Master would've told you before me..." Seras blushed embarrassed

"Alucard come here"

Alucard materialized a few inches away in his usual attire except he was missing his hat and shades.

"Alucard, are you aware that Yuki is being abused at school?"

Alucard stared at Integra "Yes"

"And why did you not report this?"

"Because Yuki said it was under control"

"I can't believe this" Integra shook her head "You told me she was a strong person capable of protecting herself"

"She lets them beat her" Alucard growled ever so lightly, angered that Integra thinks that Yuki is weak.

Integra shot her head in Alucard's direct in alarm "Why?"

"Because she says that if they don't get their way, they'll just bring more people and become a bigger problem" Seras explained

Integra exhaled deeply "Where is she right now?"

"In her room, Sir" Walter bowed

"Alucard bring her here"

Alucard materialized without a word, he stood near the foot of her bed.

The smell of blood of was faint but almost gone, the bloodied clothes were clean now and in a pile on an armchair. Yuki lay in her bed in her black pyjamas; she was sweating and had the covers up to her chin.

Strange. Why did she have the covers up when she was sweating so much: sweat beads could be seen on her face.

Yuki's mouth was slightly open and she was breathing heavily: Alucard frowned.

He silently went to her side and touched her forehead with the back of his hand: even though he was wearing gloves he could feel her boiling up. It was like she was on fire.

Alucard quickly materialized back "She has a fever"

"Wha- how?" Integra stood up "Damn. I had a few solo missions for her..." she grumbled

Walter looked at her surprised "Sir, I must see to her health"

"Very well, go"

Walter hurried to Yuki's room with the required items, he knocked before entering: Alucard opened the door.

When he walked in he found that Seras and Alucard were here before him.

Seras sat in an armchair and Alucard was leaning on a post "Walter, will she be fine?" Seras leaned forward

"If she respond to the treatment then yes, she'll be fine" Walter was on his knees taking out the medication and a spoon.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes "Walter-san" her voice was faint and croaky.

"Miss Fumiko, can you try to sit up? I must give your medicine for your fever"

Yuki nodded slightly and struggled on her arms; Alucard leaned forward to help but she shook her head, slowly she was in a sitting position.

Walter neared the spoon to her mouth, Yuko glanced at the spoon and swallowed the contents.

Walter cracked a window and returned to Yuki "Miss Fumiko, if you need anything, even if it's to fix your pillow please just ring this bell or call for Alucard"

Yuki nodded "Walter-san, could you please open that bottom draw" Yuki pointed towards her chest of draw.

Walter opened the last draw.

"Do you see that white small towel?"

"Yes" Walter pulled out the small face towel

"Could you please soak that in cold water and leave it on my forehead?" Yuki laid back down, her hair splayed out onto the pillow.

"Yes of course Miss Fumiko, anything else?" Walter stood up

"Yes, open the top draw please"

Walter carefully opened the top draw to find a surprise. The smell of herbal tea found his nostrils, he looked back at Yuki.

"Do you see the black box in the right hand corner?" Yuki was losing her voice slightly

"Yes"

"Can you make that herbal tea for me, I would do it myself but I can hardly stand"

"I'll be right back"

**A few moments later...  
**

"Here we are Miss Fumiko" Walter entered with a tray.

Walter placed a saucer and a cup along with a small bowl with cold water.

"The tea is still hot so please wait a while before drinking it" Walter told her as he soaked the towel and placed it gently on her forehead.

Walter frowned when he spotted dark bruises on her neck and a few light bruises on her cheeks; he made a mental note to talk to Alucard about it.

"I will leave her in your care, I must attend to Sir Integra" Walter said to Alucard in muted tones.

The door clicked shut and soon after there was silence; silence which was killing Seras "Um... I'm going to go and train, Master. I hope you feel better Yuki" Seras gently closed the door and left as fast as she could.

Now it was just Yuki and Alucard. He watched her for hours just leaning back in the armchair and staring at her intently as she slept. Alucard was surprised at how fast her injuries had healed: for a human it was quite fast! If his nose was correct she had dozens of cuts on her body which should have still been in the process of healing yet he could smell not even one cut now.

Yuki groaned almost every time as Alucard re-soaked the dried towel and placed it on her head. During the past hours Alucard could hear Yuki murmur about very peculiar things: Of course Alucard knew it was nothing but fever talk but he could not help but wonder what was going on in Yuki's mind. She happened to be the first human to be able to keep him out of her mind.

Yuki's eyes opened and focused in the dark. She immedently recognised Alucard's presence and turned to face him; this action didn't go unnoticed.

Alucard pulled his chair forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together "You have a fever"

"I know, I can tell by the way my body is feeling" Yuki told him, _damn_ even when she is sick she still has that damn expressionless face "How long have I been out?"

"Almost all night" Alucard chuckled "I was almost tempted to turn you just in case you breathed your last breathe"

"Do you think I would die of a mere fever?" Yuki chuckled and smiled ever so lightly

Alucard's heart fluttered as he saw her smile; it was the most beautiful thing he had seen "What happened to '_never showing your emotions openly' _"

But Alucard regretted that because as soon as her smile came it was gone. Yuki stood up struggling to stand up properly and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Alucard picked up the towel from the bed and put it in the bowl

"I'm going to take a shower, I don't want to smell like a pig" Yuki closed the door behind her

"Oh no you don't" Alucard phased through the door and carried her back to the bed "You're staying her until you're fit and you won't move from here unless I say so"

"Alucard-sama, please let me take a shower"

"Then I'm helping you bathe" smugness washed over him

"No thank you" and as quick as she was to get out she quickly got back in her bed "Alucard-sama, please give me my tea"

"It's gotten cold"

"Tea is Tea and this is Herbal Tea" Yuki sat up and struggled to pick up her saucer and cup though Alucard helped her in the end.

As much as Alucard wanted to stay he could not he had to go and do the missions for the night, he would probably be back in the morning since it was three in the morning now.

He exchanged farewells with Yuki and was on his way.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and sticking with me so far, I cannot explain to you all how I feel when I see that people are still reviewing , following and favouriting this so another big thank you, please review.**

**Suki**


End file.
